Want To Be Good For You
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: wincest in which sam is a typical horny teenager. though typical is definitely not the best word to describe sam and dean's realtionship...(further warnings/description inside)


kinks: dirty talk, phone sex, bondage

warnings: underage. (Sam is 15, Dean 19)

birthday porn for my broski kirby over at theboykingandhisangel on tumblr. published specially for this occasion uwu. enjoy.

* * *

Dean had been gone for nearly a week, and quite frankly, it was _killing_ Sam. It had only been several months since they'd been sleeping together and venturing into romance, but Sam, being the overdramatic teenager that he was, felt like half of him was gone when Dean was away. He thought dad noticed too, the way he acted different when deprived of Dean. Of course, John never gave it much thought and Sam thanked God every night for that.

He ran his fingers tentatively over the cell phone in his hands. _Just call him_, one part of him said. _You don't want to be the clingy bitch in this relationship_, another part said. In a short time, the first part won, of course. He dialed Dean's number and waited impatiently.

"Hey," Dean's voice came across the other line expectantly. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

They usually only called each other in emergencies, so naturally, Dean was expecting Sam to detail some disaster that had befallen him or dad. Sam kicked himself. _This was a stupid idea…_

"Hey, Dean. Nothing…nothing's wrong, I just…thought I might…call you," God, he was blushing and pacing and just feeling generally stupid. Like he'd dialed up some girl he had a pathetic little crush on. But this was _Dean,_ he had no reason to be this flustered.

Sam couldn't have known this, but Dean grinned, he was touched. Truly and honestly touched. And he'd just missed Sam's voice so fucking much.

"Yeah? That's alright, baby. I'm heading your way right now. You doin' all right?" Sam's whole body tingled, like he could feel Dean's words in his bones, their velvety gentleness caressing his soul. And naturally, his predictable adolescent body responded in kind, cock twitching in interest at Dean's smooth talking.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm fine…I guess." He sighed a little too loudly. He prayed he didn't sound clingy. He did anyway, but Dean didn't care.

"You guess?" Dean chuckled. "Doesn't sound convincing, Sammy."

"Well, I'm always better when you're here," Sam blurted out, and he cringed, thinking it sounded stupid and childish.

Dean didn't think so. "I know," he responded, sweet and understanding.

Nothing but silence came across the connection for several moments too long. They both had nothing to say, but didn't want to let the contact go, like a touch that lingers just enough to mean something.

Sam heard Dean's voice emerge from the purr of the Impala's engine on the other line. "Dad there right now?" he said with just enough intent to make his point obvious.

Sam swallowed hard. _Oh god_…"No, he left like 10 minutes ago." And then things clicked into place.

"Aww, is baby boy getting' lonely already? You miss me, baby?" Dean's voice was a silky soft endearment, bypassing Sam's brain and heading straight for his cock which had been slowly filling from the moment he heard Dean pick up the phone.

"…yes."

"How bad?" Dean's voice was an irresistible low rumble.

"Really…really bad Dean," Sam whined, his cock jumping to attention in his jeans.

"'s that why you called me, Sammy? You horny? Hopin' I can give you some…words of encouragement?" _Who'm I kidding, of course he's horny, he's fuckin' fifteen_, Dean thought correctly. "Huh? Talk to me baby boy. That what you want?"

"Yeah, Dean, fuck," Sam breathed and he brushed his hand over the front of his jeans, feeling the burning skin beneath.

"Oooh…love when your voice gets all low and raspy like that. 's how I know you're really hard for me. Go on baby, you sittin' on the bed?"

Sam sure as hell was now. He put the phone on speaker beside him on the mattress. "Yes."

"Good. Take off your jeans and _just _your jeans, nice and slow." Sam obeyed. "You wet yet?"

"N-no…" But Sam was getting there. Fast.

"Yeah? How hard are you? Stroke yourself through your boxers, c'mon touch that pretty little cock for me." Sam shivered at the way Dean's voice sounded smooth and rough all at the same time. He just wanted to rub it all over his skin. But he would have to make due with the all too familiar sensation of his own hand. "Now pull your dick out. Wrap those long fingers around it for me, baby boy."

Sam did as he was told, gasping when skin finally met skin. "A-almost full dean, fuck-. Yeah I'm so hard right now…"

"Yeah, I bet you are. Always did get off real quick on my voice like this. You like it when I talk dirty to you?"

"Yeah, Dean f-fuckin' love it," Sam stuttered, his breath hitching in time with the motion of his hand.

"You jacking yourself?"

"…yeah…"

"Good. Slow down. Don't want to come before the good bit, do we now?" Dean's voice practically flowed across the connection like molten honey, searing Sam's skin and warming every part of him from the inside out.

Sam shook his head even though he knew Dean couldn't see. But he was definitely incapable of any verbal response right now.

"God, I bet you look so fuckin' pretty right now, that gorgeous fuckin' dick of yours sliding through your fingers. Bet you got that cute little blush on your face too. And then you always start sweating and I love it when you get all debauched like that, just want to lick you all over."

Sam made a low, guttural noise, somewhere between a groan and a sigh, imagining the sensation of Dean's hot, hungry tongue lapping at his skin.

"Can you feel it, baby boy? Feel my tongue on you?"

"Yeah…"

"Want you to touch your nipples for me, baby. God, fuckin' love your nipples. So cute and pink and damn _sensitive_. Always get you wet like a fucking girl. You doin' it, baby? You leaking yet?"

Sam's little whimper was all Dean needws to know that he was.

"God, yeah feel that slick slide over your cock. Fuck your fist good and easy for me." There was a momentary pause, filled with only Sam's gentle sighs and the sound of skin over slick skin. Sam was almost lost in the moment when Dean's voice brought him back. "Now Sammy I want you to finger yourself for me."

Nerves came alive in Sam's stomach. He'd never fingered himself when he was with Dean, and he'd only done it a few times on his own. But this was somewhere in between and it had Sam feeling uneasy. "D-Dean, I…"

"I know you're not used to it baby, but can you do it for your big brother?"

There was a long pause as Sam was filled with the fear of disappointing Dean. He wasn't at all confident in his ability to do this. And then he realized that was stupid. _Dean isn't even here…_

"Talk to me, Sammy."

"Yeah, Dean, I think I can- you gonna talk me through it?"

"'Course I am, baby boy. Gonna be right here with you the whole time, okay?"

"…Okay, Dean."

"Now go to my duffle. You know where the lube is?"

"Yeah."

Dean chuckled on the other end. "Good. Get it out and get some on your fingers, okay? You done it?"

"Y-Yes."

"Okay, now open yourself up for me, nice and slow. Just like how I do it, okay? Just get one finger in, c'mon, baby boy."

"_Just like how I do it…"_ echoed in Sam's head as he knelt down on the floor, placing the phone by his knees. _Why can't Dean just be here?_ Sam thought. It was always so easy to get off on Dean's fingers. His own hand felt a little less fulfilling as he slipped one bony finger past the first tight ring of muscle.

"Ah-ah…yes, _Dean_," Sam panted pleading for Dean to stoke him with his voice.

"You in?"

Sam blushed furiously. "Yeah, just...just the one finger, Dean."

"'s okay, baby. We're gonna take it slow alright. Just don't stop moving, okay?"

"Mmm…feels so good Dean…" Despite the stimulating friction to his tight hole, the delicious heat of his own body surrounding that one lonely finger, Sam needed more. He sent this request to Dean in the form of a desperate plea, his voice a high whine, "More. I- I want more…"

"Okay, baby, go ahead and get another finger in."

A high gasp let Dean know that he'd done it.

"Go ahead and touch yourself while you do this, Sammy. Bet your dick's beggin' to be touched."

Wrapping his cock in the warm heat of his fingers once more had him leaking a copious amount of precome, easing the motion and electrifying his nerves. He couldn't stop the desperate moan that escaped his lips. "Dean, I…Ah- I'm so close…"

"Yeah? You think you can take one more finger, just for me, baby boy?"

"Dean-"

"Yeah…"

"I skipped two fingers and went straight to three…"

Dean swore over the line.

Sam took it as a reprimand. He'd disobeyed Dean's orders. "I'm sorry."

Dean recovered quickly, his brain short-circuiting for a second there. "No, Sammy, fuck…that's hot. So good for me…Now step it up, baby brother, I know you can take it hard. C'mon. Fuck yourself with your fingers."

Sam was stripping his cock and fucking into himself in a quick, dirty rhythm now, racing furiously to the edge. "Ah-ah…Dean…" It wouldn't take long at this rate. And everything was intensified tenfold by what Dean said next.

"Imagine it's me. My dick, pounding your ass, filling you up. You feel me inside you, baby boy? Know you love to take it up the ass for me. A fuckin' slut for it. C'mon. I bet you're so close."

"Yes, Dean please. Wanna come for you. Wanna be good for you, big brother." Everything in Sam's body was pulled tight, ready for release, so close it hurt. But he wouldn't come without Dean's command. His whole body was begging for it, and he was giving it all he had. But Dean was the final catalyst.

"Yeah, you did so well. Wanna see you paint your hand in pretty white come. God I wish I could be there to lick it off you. Tastes so good…"

"_Dean-"_ it was a warning. He was going to come soon enough weather Dean said to or not.

"Do it baby, come for me."

And that's all Sam needed before he was spilling all over the motel carpet, adding his own work to the colorful array of stains. Fucking and jacking himself good and slow all the way through his orgasm, Sam made sure to indulge Dean with hot little fucked-out noises of overwhelming pleasure.

When Sam came down from the high, he released a long breath. And though his whole body hummed with satisfaction, his heart still ached.

"God, wish you were here Dean. How close are you?"

"…15 minutes. But hey, I want you to get in the shower, get yourself all good and clean and ready for me okay? Because, baby boy, when I get home I'm gonna fuck you good and proper like you deserve, alright?"

Sam thought about it for a moment, just letting his brother's filthy words soak through his skin. He shivered with want. "Get here in 10."

"Done."

* * *

Sam sat on the bed, fidgeting with anticipation by the time Dean walked through the door with a dirty smirk on his face.

Dean had been expecting his little brother to be laid out all naked and ready…but the rope was a surprise. "What's this?" He said, stepping up to his kid brother and drawing his fingers softly across the rope in his delicate little hands. _Oh no, does he really want…does this mean what I think it means? _Every blood cell in Dean's body jumped to attention and made straight for his dick like it was the fucking gold rush.

Yeah, it meant what Dean thought it meant. "Want you to tie me up...make me your whore." Sam stood and leaned towards Dean, presenting the tether, all cute and bashful with his eyes cast downwards. "I'll do whatever you want, Dean, promise. I'll be your good little slut." Fuck. There was so much innocence in his voice it was sick. It was_ wrong_. Like a child asking for a puppy for Christmas. But instead he was asking his big brother to tie him up and fuck him hard and dirty.

_I don't know what I got myself into, but damn I like it,_ was Dean's last coherent thought before _Sam, Sam, Sam_.

"Shit, Sammy, yeah I want that." His lips descended on Sam's, a gentle push and pull that Dean managed to control, but shit, Sam was fucking hungry for it. Dean pulled away and took the rope from Sam's hands. "But not with this, okay? Don't wanna hurt you."

Sam nodded, not daring to look Dean in the eye, already falling into his submissive role. Dean replaced the coarse rope with a silk tie from his bag, brand new, only worn once. He returned to Sam and kissed him hard, crushing their lips together in a torrent of passion and lust. He pushed the younger boy backwards until they collapsed on the bed. Sam grinding his naked hips up into Dean's jeaned ones.

Dean didn't miss the blush that burned across his little brother's face. Sam looked nervous, scared out of his mind and every part of Dean told him to stop. "Hey, you sure you want this? You're not just doing this for me, are you? I don't want-"

"God, Dean, shut up. Yes, I want this, fuck, I just need you so bad…" Sam held his wrists obediently above his head, laying his body out like an all you can eat buffet for Dean.

"Okay," was all Dean managed to stutter out because Sam was currently blowing his mind in the very best way. Hell, he liked it when his brother got all pushy. He shifted them both up further on the bed, so he could fasten Sam's hands to the headboard. Dean's fingers were shaking as he straddled Sam's body and bound his wrists with the strip of cloth. He was aware of Sam's eyes on him, blown wide with lust, and the heavy rise and fall of his chest. Dean's dick was practically screaming at him to be released from its jean prison.

"How long you been thinking about this Sammy?" Dean said as he finished the knot and brought his lips down to brush against Sam's ear. "Cuz I can't tell you how many times I got off thinking about tying you up like this." All Sam could do was whine and moan, and Dean had intended this as a test. Sam wriggled beneath him, trying in vain to get friction to his cock, but when he struggled against the restraints they held. _Good._

Dean kissed his way down his brother's body, each torturous brush of the lips causing Sam to whine and buck off the bed in desperation. Dean knew how much Sammy liked to touch. God, this must have been fucking torture, but it was Sam who had asked for it, and Dean grinned a wicked smirk against Sam's stomach.

Sam's cock was standing out prettily from his hips and Dean settled in between his brother's legs, licking his lips. Pressing his face into the soft skin of Sam's inner thigh, he whispered. "God, Sam, do you know what a gorgeous cock you have? 'S why I can't let anyone else have you, they'd never give you back." Dean grinned and placed light, teasing kisses on Sam's thighs. The shine of precome dripping lusciously down the hot skin of Sam's weeping prick made Dean swallow thickly, a sudden rush coursing through his stomach. "Fuckin' love your cock, baby boy. Tastes so fucking good." He licked a long wet stripe up the underside of Sam's hard member and Sam released a beautiful high gasp that made Dean's heart skip and his body beg _more, more, more_. He placed a kiss to the head of Sam's cock before wholly enveloping it in the warm, wet heat of his mouth, swallowing it in a single, practiced motion.

"Dean!" Sam gasped and every part of him jumped in a violent wave of pleasure. No matter how many times they'd done this, Dean loved how Sam managed to sound surprised at how good it felt every time. Sam's face was an absolute dream, better than any porn star Dean's ever seen. And the best part was, Sam wasn't acting. He fell back against the sheets with a groan and let Dean's heat wash over him. His little hands clawed desperately at the air, and Dean knew that if they hadn't been tied they'd have been buried in his short, blonde hair and _tugging_. Yeah, Dean kind of missed that, but at the same time, he _really_ didn't.

Every muscle in Sam's lanky teenage body was drawn tight like a bow string. Dean pulled off just a moment and caressed Sam's thigh with a soothing hand. "It's okay, baby. Relax, I got you. Let me take care of you, Sammy. I'm gonna make you feel so good…" And he watched Sam's tension melt away, bit by bit, in a long, drawn-out sigh. He let his body sink into the mattress as Dean pleasured him with his skillful mouth. The room was filled with hot, low moans building in Sam's stomach and punching their way out of his lungs.

Dean sucked his brother off nice and slow, big, beautiful green eyes fixed on Sam's perfect face twisted in pleasure. His tongue laved over the hot skin, swirled around the sensitive head and savored the familiar taste of Sam's precome and the salty smell of his skin. Dean went at it, having to hold his brother's hips down, until Sam was sobbing and pleading, "Dean, please…oh _fuck_- "

Dean squeezed gently at the base of Sam's cock, pulling his lips away, holding off Sam's orgasm.

"Slow down there, baby brother. Don't get to come until I fuck you good and hard, alright? That's what you wanted isn't it? To be my good little slut?"

"Yes, Dean." He squeaked out a desperate "_oh" _when he felt Dean's erection against his own as he wriggled out of his jeans and tossed them aside. "Please, want your cock so bad. Love it when you fuck me, De, please I need you in me…"

And there was no denying how desperately Sam needed it right then. _Poor kid's only fifteen and I'm being a fucking cock tease? What kind of big brother am I?_

"I know, I know you need it, baby boy. Don't worry. I'm gonna give it to you. But I gotta get you ready first, okay?" Dean placed gentle, loving kisses along his brother's forehead, savoring the salty sweat that came off on his lips.

Sam managed a weak nod, and he bit his lip deliciously as Dean kissed his way down Sam's neck, running a hand down his chest and brushing over a hard nipple. "You get the lube?" Dean said into Sam's skin.

Sam pointed as best he could down beside the bed and Dean retrieved the bottle, prepping two fingers with the slick liquid. He positioned himself over Sam, pulling his little brother's legs up around his waist to get better access to Sam's entrance. He swirled a finger around the rim, causing Sam to curse before he pushed in.

"Yess…" Sam hissed, sinking into Dean's touch, but he was still loose from when he'd fingered himself open for Dean over the phone and shit Dean had almost forgotten about that.

"You want more baby?" Dean purred and Sam nodded with a weak "mmhmm," through his bitten lip.

By the way Sam took Dean's second and third finger beautifully it was looking like this wasn't going to take very long. _Thank God_, Dean thought because his own cock was hard and leaking and feeling very neglected at the moment. And he just couldn't wait to be buried balls deep in Sam's tight little ass.

"You ready, Sammy, 'cuz I'm gonna fuck you now," Dean growled against his brother's skin, licking and nipping at his jaw, pushing his fingers inside Sam just far enough to brush his prostate, a little preview of what was to come.

"Yeah, shit, yes, Dean…"

Sam was squirming and struggling against the tie that bound him, heat radiating off him and caressing Dean's skin. The friction of Sam's writhing body against him made Dean's nerves burn with a bright, electric heat.

Dean stroked his own cock between them with a lube-coated palm, groaning and leaking at the stimulation at last. Yeah, he definitely was not going to last long with Sam's gorgeous hole pulling tight over his cock.

While Dean was settling between Sam's thighs and aligning himself with Sam's entrance, Sam caught his attention.

"Dean," he said, suddenly sounding serious. Dean looked up at him with concern, but nearly lost it with the look in Sam's eye, pupils eclipsing the color. "Fuck me hard." And this was not a request. This was a fucking demand, Sam's face trained on Dean's, dead fucking serious.

Dean groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he squeezed the base of his cock to stop from coming right there.

"Shit, Sammy you're good at this," Dean whispered under his breath, still not daring to look back up at his little brother's face.

"I learned from the best," Sammy shot back, clearly pleased with himself and he settled back against the mattress, waiting on Dean now. It was his move. And damn, did he move. He slid into Sam in one smooth motion causing Sam to cry out and buck his hips off the bed.

"Yeah, you like that, baby boy? Look so good getting fucked, Sammy." His hands ran over Sam's hot skin, worshipping every inch of his beautiful body. "You take it so well for me, baby. Like you were fuckin' made to take my cock."

"Dean," Sam moaned, "_Move_." Dean loved to get his little brother like this. All needy and open and desperate. Loved to hear Sam beg for his cock.

So Dean moved, slow, shallow little thrusts that had Sam fucking his hips back for more, as much as he could anyway with his hands restrained.

Sam looked up at his brother with fierce, burning eyes. His voice broke the air between them in a rough growl. "Hard, Dean. I said _hard_."

Dean grinned and his stomach twisted in a sick rush of pleasure. He leaned down over Sam, covering his body with his own and burying his face into Sam's salt-slick neck. "How can I say no when you ask so pretty, Sammy?" And he snapped his hips without warning, slamming into Sam who moaned low and loud.

"_Yes_," Sam purred at finally getting the stimulation he wanted, what he needed. And Dean picked up the pace, holding Sam's legs open, fucking in a rough dirty rhythm, just how Sam had asked.

"_Ah_- yeah, this how you want it, Sammy? You like being a dirty little cockwhore? Yeah, you like it don't you? Getting a cock slammed so far up your ass you'll feel it for a week."

"_Dean_," Sam sighed, low and pretty, lifting his head up to find Dean's lips because lord knows he couldn't pull Dean down to kiss him. Dean kissed his little brother slow and sweet, in perfect contrast to the rough pounding Sam was currently getting between the legs. And Sam was beginning to regret asking Dean to tie him up. He just wanted to touch his big brother all over, run his fingers over every flawless inch of him.

While Dean sucked and pulled at Sam's lips gently with his own, he circled his hips slightly, changing his angle, searching for that one little perfect spot inside Sam that was bound to rip him apart.

_Oh, there is it._ When he hit Sam's prostate there was no doubt about it. The boy near screamed and clenched around Dean's dick so hard Dean saw stars. When he hit it again, Sam spasmed with pleasure, a loud moan positively ripped from his lungs.

"Oh fuck, _oh fuck_, Dean. Right there," Sam sobbed, every muscle in his body feeling on fire and alive, he was drawn so tight he felt he might snap. And Dean felt Sam's tension beneath him, glorious and tight and so impossibly hot around his cock he just wished he could fuck Sam like this forever. But he knew that they both weren't going to last long.

Dean kept moving, but he didn't say anything. It was Sam's time to shine, shaking and moaning and writhing beneath his lover, crying out in the best sounds of pleasure Dean had ever heard. Sam was so damn pretty like this, whining and so painfully aroused Dean felt like his insides were going numb. Sam was leaking thick gobs of precome between them now, a pool of the liquid collecting on his heaving stomach, and it just looked so damn inviting Dean couldn't stop himself. He collected some of the liquid on his fingers and drew them into his mouth, making sure Sam was watching. He was, his mouth gaping open in a soundless "oh" as he watched his brother suck his own taste off his fingers.

"Fuck, Sammy, tastes so good…" Dean moaned as he pounded into his brother ceaselessly.

"Fuck, Dean, please don't stop…" Sam squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, bucking up into Dean. His voice was so far gone along with the rest of him. He looked near in pain he was so desperate to come. Dean felt how close Sam was, teetering just on the edge of orgasm and Dean honestly wondered how the boy _hadn't_ come yet.

_Is he holding out just for me? Fuck…"_Shit, Sammy, you gonna come on just my cock? I ain't even touched your dick yet," Dean purred.

"Yeah, Dean, make me come. Fuck me harder, _please_."

God only knows how Dean's brother became such a slut for it at only 15 but somehow Dean really must have gotten lucky in that respect.

Dean leaned down, setting Sam's nerves alight where their skin brushed, mouthed at the boy's neck and whispered, "Fuck, how can I say no when you beg so pretty." Dean snapped his hips harder than he ever had in his life and Sam was thoroughly reduced to a boneless mess, fucked speechless, his face twisted into a soundless "oh." His body was a furnace of hot, burning pleasure encasing Dean. A few more thrusts and Sam was mewling, practically thrashing on the bed, he was so wracked with pleasure. The feel of _Dean, Dean, Dean_ thrust so deep inside him rushed in his veins and burned through his nerves. He convulsed in violent seizures of hot, burning pleasure. Dean hit home once, twice, three more times and fireworks exploded behind Sam's eyes and he screamed. The intensity of it shook and wracked his body, shaking him to pieces.

"Shit-" Dean swore and collapsed into Sam, clinging to his shaking form as the boy's hole clenched and fluttered deliciously around his thick cock. And Sam was spilling between them in long messy strings, coating his chest and neck with his thick come. As Dean fucked him through his orgasm, he sobbed at every thrust. By the time it was over tears painted his face with the blinding white intensity that burned through him.

And now Dean was coming too, groaning as he released all he had into Sam's fucked-out body, biting Sam's shoulder as he did so.

It took them several moments to regain conscious thought as the cloudy blur of orgasm cleared from their minds. Still in a blissed-out stupor, Sam registered the feel of Dean's lips on his neck, kissing him lazily.

"You wreck me, you know that?" Dean whispered into the boy's skin. Sam laughed under him, though he still struggled to get a good lungful of air. "So, how was that?" Dean asked, pulling away from the sticky mess between them, pressing his forehead to Sam's.

"How was that?" Sam grinned wider than Dean had seen him smile in a_ long_ time and his heart did a backflip in his chest. "Really fucking amazing, Dean."

Dean seemed a little taken aback. "Oh…good," he said dismissively as he moved to untie Sam's hands.

As soon as Sam's hands were free, "Hey…" he pulled Dean down to kiss him slow and sweet and loving. "I love you," he declared. "And I don't care how sick or wrong this is. I will always love you."

Dean was shocked. Frightened by the intense sincerity in his brother's eyes. And that's when he realized he was lost and there was no going back. He didn't deserve love. Especially from Sammy, his Sammy, his beautiful baby brother who had so much left in life to experience. And here he was pledging his love, _at 15_, to his _older brother_. _Damn, this is wrong in so many ways_…

But instead of saying all that, he tells his brother, "Go to sleep, Sammy," and collapses onto the bed beside him.

It's a little bit later when Sam is just on the edge of sleep when Dean chimes in again.

"Sammy…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Sam grins, wide and bright in the darkness, his whole body swelling with a comforting warmth from his head to his toes. "I know," Sam says. He curls up against his brother's chest and sleeps.


End file.
